<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>12 Days of X-Mas by Ranger_NJoyC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182192">12 Days of X-Mas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_NJoyC/pseuds/Ranger_NJoyC'>Ranger_NJoyC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Kendra Sorenson, Bisexual Warren Burgess, Christmas fic, F/M, Fablehaven Secret Santa exchange, Fluff, Lesbian Vanessa Santoro, basically just fluff, found family uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_NJoyC/pseuds/Ranger_NJoyC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter time at Fablehaven! The whole family is coming over, and fluff and holiday bonding is bound to happen.</p>
<p>gift for @fablehavenfandom on tumblr!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bracken &amp; Seth Sorenson, Bracken/Kendra Sorenson, Kendra Sorenson &amp; Seth Sorenson, Kendra Sorenson &amp; Tanugatoa "Tanu" Dufu, Seth Sorenson &amp; Dale Burgess, Seth Sorenson &amp; Ruth Sorenson, Seth Sorenson &amp; Stan Sorenson, Tanugatoa "Tanu" Dufu &amp; Seth Sorenson, Vanessa Santoro &amp; Kendra Sorenson, Warren Burgess &amp; Kendra Sorenson, Warren Burgess &amp; Vanessa Santoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day One: Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me<br/>A partridge in a pear tree</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lazy Saturday- the kind where everything was quiet and the world stopped turning for a moment of peace. Delicate snowflakes pattered against the window. The whole yard was covered in a blanket of white; it had been for the last week or so. Wintertime at Fablehaven was rarely peaceful, but it was a nice change. It was still slightly manic; after all, it wouldn’t be the Sorensons without a little bit of trouble. Gift shopping, decorating, writing holiday cards, inviting friends and family. It was all crazy in a flurry to get things done before Christmas Eve. But the main cause of trouble during the holiday seasons was Seth Sorenson. He was never calm, never settling down. Always on the lookout for adventure, always stirring up conflict for his own amusement.</p><p>	Said troublemaker was prowling the house. It was a sleepy, peaceful day, meaning nothing to do and nowhere to be. Seth had been slouching around the house for just under and hour, and he was officially bored. Kendra had left a little earlier, so he didn’t have anyone to torment. Dale had left the house with Hugo a few hours prior, so there was no one to play in the yard with.</p><p>	A loud bang resounded through the house. Seth quickly honed in on the sound. It appeared to have come from the secret attic side, most likely from outside. He raced into the hallway, sliding the last few feet on his thick socks. Grandpa Sorenson was at the door, shrugging on his winter coat and donning his boots.</p><p>	“What’s up?” Seth said, casually leaning against the nearest doorframe. “Got any adventures for me to go on? Any demons to battle? Any guests to prank?”</p><p>	Grandpa Sorenson seemed to sigh and mentally resign himself to the wrath of Seth’s boredom. He looked thoughtful for a second, contemplating his options.<br/>
“You know what?” Grandpa Sorenson said. “You can actually help me and Dale with something. Get your coat and hat on and meet me outside.”</p><p>Seth grinned. Finally, something to do! He rushed forward to pull on his winter gear and pushed the door open. The frosty air bit at his exposed cheeks, but thankfully he had thought to put on a hat and scarf. Sprinting outside, he quickly made his way to the far side of the house, before freezing in his tracks.</p><p>A huge, towering Christmas tree was laying sideways on a long sleigh. Hugo was attached at the front, pulling the vehicle along, and Dale was hopping down from the seat. He saw Seth and beckoned him over, grinning at Seth’s dumbstruck expression. He waited for a second for an explosion.</p><p>He didn’t have to wait long. “That’s huge!” Seth cried, rushing up to the tree, inspecting it. “Where did you even find this?”</p><p>Dale tapped the side of his nose with a thickly gloved hand. “I have my resources.”</p><p>Stan coughed and Dale trudged through the snow over to him. “We need to set it up,” Grandpa Sorenson explained. Seth looked over to him, intrigued.</p><p>“What do you mean?” he asked, joining Dale and Grandpa Sorenson near the front of the sleigh.</p><p>Grandpa Sorenson made a vague gesture with his hands. “Put it up.”</p><p>Seth gave him the most ‘no duh’ look he could muster and raised his eyes to heaven. “Yes, but how?” Seth said, purposefully making his tone patronizing.</p><p>Grandpa Sorenson stared at Seth. “Watch your tone, young man.”</p><p>Dale held back a chortle and took pity on Seth. “We have a contraption,” Dale explained. “A rigging that’ll help us brace it and yank it up.”</p><p>Seth crinkled his nose. “You sure this will work, Dale? I mean, it was made by you.”</p><p>“You wound me,” Dale said sarcastically. He clapped his hands. “Hugo, go fetch the rigging.”</p><p>Hugo bounded off towards the barn and Seth rocked back on his heels, waiting. In less than a minute, Hugo was back, lugging along a bulky bundle of wood pieces in various sizes. He set them down and started to sort them into piles. Dale stepped forward and started piecing together the wood. He inserted holes into slot and propped things against each other. When it got too high for him to reach, Hugo picked him up and he continued to secure the wood into formation.</p><p>It began to come together, reminding Seth of something he learned about in school; a shaduf, part of the ancient Mesopotamian irrigation system. Seth watched in slight awe as the pieces came together smoothly. Grandpa Sorenson directed Dale from the ground, and Dale put everything into place from atop Hugo’s shoulders. When everything was connected, Dale hopped down, holding a long, thick rope. He handed one end to Seth.</p><p>“Wrap this around the base of the tree and your Grandfather can help you secure it,” Dale said. Seth took the rope eagerly and walked it over to the trunk of the tree. He looped one end around the trunk near the bottom, and continued to loop it until there wasn’t any cord left. Grandpa Sorenson stepped forward from behind Seth and patted him on the shoulder. He took the rope and executed a sturdy looking knot.</p><p>Dale had finished at his end too. He whistled and clapped his hands. Hugo perked up at the noise, bounding over in two long strides to where Dale stood, and grabbed the midsection of the tree. Dale walked over to where Seth and Grandpa Sorenson stood.</p><p>“Alright, here’s what’s gonna happen,” Dale said, rubbing his hands together, eyes gleaming. “We’re gonna brace the rope and Stan and I will pull. Seth, you can supervise and monitor the placement of the tree.”</p><p>Seth nodded in understanding. Everyone moved to their places and listened to Dale count down from three. Immediately, the tree surged into action, being pulled upwards with the pulley from one direction and pushed up by Hugo in the other. Seth had to take a minute to appreciate the full size of the massive Christmas tree.<br/>
It was taller than the house by a few feet, with wide, green branches sticking out from all sides. It was the most impressive tree Seth had ever seen.</p><p>Dale called out to him, drawing him back to the present, and Seth yelled back a confirmation. Dale flashed him a quick thumbs up and continued to pull.<br/>
It was long, hard work, but Seth found himself enjoying it. It was the holidays, after all, and what better way to spend Christmas break than with family?<br/>
The sky had darkened and the night was falling in when the tree was fully upright. Grandpa Sorenson and Dale each grabbed ladders to help take down the rigging and pulley system. The ropes fell off of the trunk of the tree, and Seth had to jump out of the way of the falling cord. Grandpa Sorenson saw this and frowned.<br/>
“Seth, move back a little bit more. We don’t want you getting hit by any falling pieces.” Seth rolled his eyes but did move away.</p><p>Dale and Stan came down their ladders, and Hugo bundled up the wood and lumbered off towards the barn. Dale came over to Seth and patted his back, grinning up at the extravagant tree.</p><p>“Imagine how surprised Kendra will be when she comes home to this,” Dale murmured, gazing up in appreciation. Seth had to agree. It would be quite amusing. She certainly wouldn’t be expecting this.</p><p>“How will we even decorate this thing?” Seth wondered out loud.</p><p>Grandpa Sorenson heard his question as he approached the pair. “It’ll mostly be the fairies,” he explained. “They’ll do most of the work, though they often leave out decorations for us to hang on the lower branches if we want to.”</p><p>Seth smiled, turning back towards the tree.</p><p>“Let’s head inside,” Dale said. “Warm up.”</p><p>“Yes,” Seth echoed. “Let’s.”</p><p>The three of them trudged back towards the house, laughing and rejoicing in the holiday air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day Two: Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me<br/>Two turtle doves, and<br/>A partridge in a pear tree</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s snowing.” Kendra stared out the window, unblinking.</p>
<p>Seth rolled his eyes. “No duh, Captain Obvious. It’s been snowing all week.”</p>
<p>Kendra looked at him, eyes gleaming. “Look at it though, it’s packing snow! We haven’t had any yet this year!”</p>
<p>Seth perked up from where he sat on his bed. He was tossing a ball up and down, and he batted it aside and swung his legs over his bed.  Standing up quickly, he walked over to where Kendra sat by the telescope.</p>
<p>“You’re right,” he said after a minute. His eyes glinted mischievously. “And you know what that means.”</p>
<p>Kendra’s grin mirrored his own. Almost simultaneously, both siblings pushed their way towards the door, sprinting down the stairs and bumping into each other. At the base, Seth lost his balance and Kendra leaped over him and kept running.</p>
<p>Grandma Sorenson came out of the kitchen with a worried expression as she saw Seth spring up and chase after Kendra.</p>
<p>“What’s happening?” she called after his back. Seth didn’t even bother to turn around, instead calling back over his shoulder while shrugging on his winter coat.<br/>“It’s packing snow. Me and Ken are heading outside for a bit, we’ll be back later!”</p>
<p>Kendra finished lacing up her boots and opened the door. A breath of chilly air swept into the house and they all gave an involuntary shiver.</p>
<p>“It’s really cold out there,” Ruth said mildly.</p>
<p>Kendra looked like she was having an internal debate before squaring her shoulders and stepping outside, muttering, “Worth it.”</p>
<p>She left the door open for Seth, only closing it partially, and looked out over the expansive yard. It looked peaceful and serene. That was about to change. Seth stepped out onto the front step and closed the door. He clapped his hands together.</p>
<p>“What challenge do you want to do today?” Kendra asked him.</p>
<p>He thought for a minute. “Snowman building?” he suggested. Kendra nodded.</p>
<p>“Time limit, 20 minutes.”</p>
<p>“Challenge accepted.”</p>
<p>Seth counted down from three, and before he was done, Kendra had already sprinted off. Seth ran in the opposite direction.</p>
<p>Kendra started rolling out a ball. She rolled it as far as she could towards the middle of the yard, stopping only when she couldn’t push it any farther. Seth was rolling his towards the center too- they had unintentionally selected the same building area. He flashed her a quick grin and ran back towards his area of the yard.</p>
<p>Kendra checked her watch. Ten minutes left to go. Seth’s ball was huge but lumpy, so Kendra took an extra minute to smooth out her snowman base, shaping it into a perfect sphere.</p>
<p>Kendra ran back towards her section of the yard, grabbing another handful of snow and packing it into a starter ball. She set it on the ground and stood up, bending over to roll the small ball with her hands. She gathered snow as she rolled it towards her base, then lifted it up, with no small amount of effort, onto her spherical base.</p>
<p>Seth had already put his midsection onto the man. Everything about his was larger, though it was sloppy. Kendra, sticking with her theme, smoothed out the middle, forming crisp balls. Seth ran forward, carrying a big ball for the head and place it atop his snowman. He was practically done.</p>
<p>Kendra checked her watch. Just under one minute.</p>
<p>She didn’t hesitate, sprinting off a few yards, and frantically gathering up snow. She tried to ignore the satisfied smirk she could feel Seth wearing. Kendra brushed off the excess snow, fumbling with the ball as she raced it back towards her almost-complete snowman.</p>
<p>“Five.”</p>
<p>Kendra plopped the head down and frantically smoothed it out.</p>
<p>“Four. Three. Two.”</p>
<p>Kendra stepped back, grinning. Her heart was beating fast with exhilaration, and she brushed a strand of loose hair out of her face.</p>
<p>“One.” Seth was grinning too. Kendra jogged forward and the siblings met in the middle of the two snowmen with a high five.</p>
<p>“Good game,” Kendra said breathlessly.</p>
<p>“I totally won,” Seth bragged, gesturing at his big snow sculpture. Kendra rolled her eyes at him.</p>
<p>“Yours is sloppy. It doesn’t even look like a snowman.”</p>
<p>Seth looked over Kendra’s shoulder. She turned around and saw Dale walking out of the barn. Seth cupped his hands around his mouth and called out to him. Dale came over, toting a bucket of milk.</p>
<p>“What can I help you with?” Dale asked as he got closer.</p>
<p>Seth pointed at the the snowmen. “Which one is better? We were having a competition.”</p>
<p>Dale pondered for a moment. “They’re both amazing. Seth’s is larger and Kendra’s is more refined. You both win. It’s a tie.”</p>
<p>Seth spluttered in a noise of protest and Kendra’s mouth dropped open.</p>
<p>“Not fair!” Seth yelled after Dale’s retreating form. “We wanted an actual judge!”</p>
<p>Kendra put her face in her hands and groaned. “Thanks a lot, Dale. Thanks for the wonderful input.”</p>
<p>Seth bent over and grabbed a handful of snow. He chucked it weakly at Kendra and she rounded on him.</p>
<p>“You wanna go?”</p>
<p>Seth didn’t respond, only scooping up another handful, this time shaping it into a ball and throwing it at Kendra. It hit her mid stomach and she hissed out her breath.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re on!” Kendra said, grinning mischievously.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day Three: Hot Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me<br/>Three french hens,<br/>Two turtle doves, and<br/>A partridge in a pear tree</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quiet. Too quiet, in Seth’s opinion. Warren, Vanessa, Tanu, and Bracken had all said they would be showing up within the next week. That left a few more days of peace and relative silence, before Warren showed up, toting a massive stereo to blast Christmas music all around the house. And while Seth was rolling his eyes fondly at the thought of it, he didn’t particularly like the in-between period either, waiting for family to come, preparing rooms, cleaning.</p>
<p>He had, in fact, been so tired of doing nothing exciting, he had decided to visit the satyrs. He had donned his coat and gloves and slid into his winter boots, tromping out to their court and finding them watching TV in their hut. He had dragged them outside and they had romped around for hours, until Doren finally looked at Seth and saw him wet and shivering. With some reluctance, he was sent back to the yard, and that’s how he came to be now, knocking on the door with frozen toes and sopping from head to toe.</p>
<p>Grandma Sorenson opened the door. She took one look at Seth, and gave him a stern glare. “Come inside,” she said. “Go change out of your wet clothes and meet me down here in the kitchen.”</p>
<p>Seth nodded his head, he was still too tired to protest otherwise. It had been worth it, but now all he wanted was to take a nap and laze about. He hoped Grandma wouldn’t give him a lecture.</p>
<p>He clumped up the stairs, shedding his jacket on the doorstep and leaving a dripping trail in his wake. When he reached the attic room, he stripped off his wet shirt and pulled on a baggy tee and hoodie. As he exited the room, he slipped into the bathroom, grabbing a towel and starting to dry off his hair.</p>
<p>At the bottom of the stairs, Grandma Sorenson was waiting with a thick blanket. She threw it over his shoulder and he wrapped it tighter around himself, allowing himself to be led to a barstool in the kitchen. He sat down and watched as Ruth bustled around the kitchen, pulling out honey and peppermint and all sorts of other ingredients from various cabinets. She pulled a boiling pan of hot chocolate off the stove top and poured it between two mugs, mixing in her personal ingredients.<br/>Grandma Sorenson carefully lifted both mugs, sitting down opposite Seth. He took one graciously and let it warm his hands for a minute. The radio was on, and the pair sat in comfortable silence, listening to the jolly tunes bopping from the speakers.</p>
<p>“Did you have fun?” she broke the silence.</p>
<p>Seth looked up at her, startled. He had been drifting in his thoughts. “Yeah,” he said without hesitation.</p>
<p>She nodded a few times. “That’s good. That’s all that really matters.” She sighed wistfully staring into her cup. “You and your sister… you’re always rushing around these days. Saving the world.”</p>
<p>Seth took a sip of his hot chocolate. It was the most delicious drink he had ever tasted. Rich, creamy, and the peppermint made it one thousand times better.<br/>“You deserve to have a break.”</p>
<p>Seth took another long gulp. “You deserve a break too,” he said after a moment’s thought. “You and Grandpa are running this preserve- and it’s still standing, despite everything it’s been through. I’d say that takes a lot of work.”</p>
<p>Grandma Sorenson winked at him. “And right you are, young man.” She lifted her mug in a toast. “To taking a well-earned break this Christmas,” she said. Seth reached up and clinked his own cup against hers.</p>
<p>“To taking a break,” he echoed sipping at his hot beverage. “Is this a custom recipe?”</p>
<p>“Passed down through generations.” Grandma Sorenson said.</p>
<p>Seth took one last large drink and set down his empty mug. He smiled. He didn’t know what he had expected, but it certainly wasn’t this. And like Grandma Sorenson had said, it was time to take a break, and Seth was determined to enjoy himself. It might be quiet, but it wouldn’t be for long. It was be quiet, yes, but it was a good kind of quiet. The best kind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day Four: Ballet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me<br/>Four calling birds,<br/>Three french hens,<br/>Two turtle doves, and<br/>A partridge in a pear tree</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a winter wonderland outside. The snow had vanished overnight, but frost covered the grass and plants. Everything shone a glittering silver. Kendra crouched outside near a small flower bed. Most of the fairies who lived in the yard had put all their energy into this one ring of flowers, making them lively and clearing them of frost. Now the perched on leaves and stood in a circle. It was sweet, Kendra decided. To see them getting along for once.</p>
<p>The ones standing in the center circle were humming. It was a wordless melody, but it was soft and wispy. It was what had drawn Kendra to them in the first place. A tall fairy with blue wings and long black hair led the tune, projecting her voice, and the others observing the ring sang effortless harmonies as the inner ring twirled and performed a complex dance.</p>
<p>Kendra was sitting on her toes, arms wrapped around her knees, watching them. One fairy, with silver, lacy wings and ash blonde hair, came and landed on Kendra’s shoulder. All of them seemed to be a lot kinder and more hospitable at this time of year.</p>
<p>Knowing that this might be one of the only times they would be friendly and welcoming, Kendra waited til the song had ended, before scooting a little closer and speaking up.</p>
<p>“Hey,” she greeted. Almost all of the fairies waved back. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>The one on her shoulder laughed merrily. “It’s growing closer to what you may call ‘Christmas.’ We’re merely bringing in the holiday spirit by performing ancient traditions and festivals. Of course, there is a much, much bigger parade and festival in the Fairy Kingdom- I can’t believe you managed to convince the prince to miss the festival and spend time with humans instead! It’s unbelievable!”</p>
<p>The other fairies chattered their agreement and awe. Kendra immediately felt horrible. Had she pulled Bracken out of something fun that he wanted to be apart of? He had been locked up in the Sphinx’s dungeon for so long- and instead of spending the holidays with his family, supposedly at some grand festival, he had agreed to come to Fablehaven?</p>
<p>“Do you want to join us?” Kendra did a double-take at the question.</p>
<p>“Me?” she sputtered. “Can I?”</p>
<p>The other fairies perked up and started circling around her. She stood up fully and they hovered in front of her.</p>
<p>“She certainly looks athletic enough,” one remarked.</p>
<p>“Why not?” another asked.</p>
<p>The blue-winged fairy who had been leading the melody nodded. “I say sure. Let’s give it a go.”</p>
<p>Kendra was shocked but very excited. It wasn’t everyday the fairies were so open to her. She spent the next hour in a blur, learning and practicing the fairy dance. It was magical and filled her with warmth. It was surreal that she was getting to learn more about the fairies, who were normally closed off to her, despite her being the Queen’s Handmaiden.</p>
<p>Kendra thanked her lucky stars that she had taken ballet as a kid. Only three years, but it was enough that she could pick up the dance fairly easily. She remembered how to shinae and posse and how to relevae and leap. She also knew how to spot, which was lucky, as the dance involved many complex turns.<br/>The steps were hard and intricate, but Kendra thought she was picking them up pretty well. The fairies giggled and tittered as they practiced, and Kendra didn’t know if they were laughing at her or with her when she fell out of a turn. She was having too much fun to care.</p>
<p>The sky grew darker and Kendra continued to practice. She only went inside after the fairies promised to teach her the rest tomorrow.</p>
<p>“Where have you been?” Seth asked when she came into the room late that night. “Grandpa and Grandma didn’t seem too concerned, but they were a little bit worried when you missed dinner.” He gestured to a plate sitting on her nightstand. “I brought some up for you because I thought you would be back soon after, but it’s cold now.” He didn’t look remotely sorry about this.</p>
<p>“I was with the fairies,” Kendra told him. She took the plate into her hands, touched by Seth’s gesture. He looked at her to elaborate, but she ignored him and slipped back down through the door.</p>
<p>By the time she was back upstairs, she was yawning and dead on her feet. She closed the door behind her and plopped onto her bed, flexing her feet and massaging them so they wouldn’t be sore in the morning. Seth was lying on his bed, hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.</p>
<p>“What were you saying about the fairies?” he asked her. She yawned.</p>
<p>“They were- they were teaching me,” she muttered drowsily.</p>
<p>Seth looked sideways at her. “You know,” he said, trying to get her rapidly slipping attention. “Bracken’s coming over tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Mhmm,” Kendra murmured, finally falling into a dreamless sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning Kendra woke up late. She had been keeping a rigorous schedule every weekday, waking up at 9:00am during the winter holidays. It was 10 when she looked at her alarm clock. Seth was already gone from the room, most likely exploring or playing with Hugo.</p>
<p>She stretched and swung her legs out of bed, stumbling around the room and getting ready for the day. After greeting Grandma Sorenson in the kitchen and wolfing down a quick breakfast, she grabbed her sneakers and raced outside.</p>
<p>The fairies were gathered in the same place as before, chattering aimlessly. As they saw Kendra approaching, they all waved to her, combing fingers through their hair and straightening dresses. She smiled at them. The blue-winged one from the day before flew up to greet Kendra.</p>
<p>“Let’s get started.”</p>
<p>By the end of the day, albeit a few breaks, Kendra thought she had it down pretty well. The sun was setting and the fairies all came to her, soaking in her light and glowing like fireflies. It was time to begin. Tonight, she would actually participate in a fairy festival for the first time. She knew the ballet, she knew this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Fairies had never melded well with humans, and as far as she knew, she was the first human in a long time to be invited to dance with the fairies.</p>
<p>She breathed in and exhaled, determined not to mess up. The fairies chanted something in sync under their breath, and several flowers lit up like lanterns. Kendra stared, transfixed. The ring was beautiful.</p>
<p>The fairies started singing, snapping Kendra out of her trance. She smiled. It was time to begin.</p>
<p>Slowly at first, she rose onto her toes, hands splayed out to her side, and moved her right foot behind her in a resting position. She, of course, was doing a simpler, watered down version of the actual dance.</p>
<p>When the full out singing started, Kendra sprang into action. Pas de bourrée; back, side, front. A jeté, springing from one foot into a leap. The past two days of practice paid off. Kendra glanced to her side as she completed a chaine turn. The fairies were doing a much more complex version of the dance, but Kendra saw the same adrenaline rushing through her on their faces.</p>
<p>It was breathtaking, magical. She went through the next few steps in almost a blur. She was surprised she had picked it up so well, but the more she thought about it, she realized she wasn’t human anymore. She wasn’t a human learning a fairy dance, she was something else. She had a direct connection to the Source and she was the Fairy Queen’s handmaiden. Maybe that was why she danced so gracefully, when she had been out of practice for years.</p>
<p>She leaped and landed on her toes, immediately leaning into an arabesque. Kendra almost fell over as she felt a pair of strong hands wrap around her waist. She dropped her position and spun around, coming face to face with her unicorn almost-boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Hey,” she breathed out. His white hair was pinned back from his face and his deep eyes reflected the starlight. A wide, infectious smile spread over his face.</p>
<p>“I see you’ve been busy,” he noted, looking around at the ring of lanterns.</p>
<p>“I- yeah,” Kendra stammered out. “They’ve been teaching me.”</p>
<p>His eyes sparkled. “Did they teach you the second dance of the festival?”</p>
<p>Kendra looked up at him curiously. “Second dance?”</p>
<p>“No, I suppose they haven’t. You haven’t had anyone to practice with,” Bracken said. “It requires two people. What better time to learn then the present?”</p>
<p>Kendra couldn’t help but mirror his grin. He nodded to the fairies, who started up their melody again. Bracken gently put his hand on Kendra’s waist and sensing his direction, she turned around and went back into her arabesque.</p>
<p>The dance was slower than before, but it was lighter, floatier. Turns and jumps and lifts. It was slightly harder to pick up, but Kendra found it even more magical than the first dance. She laughed out loud in pure joy, as she swung around, cutting off the dance, and hugged Bracken tightly.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you could make it,” she murmured into the royal cotton of his shirt. “I’m sorry if you’re missing the real festival.”</p>
<p>“Kendra,” he said, taking her chin in the cup of his palm. He gazed into her eyes, soft and smiling. “This is the best festival dance I’ve ever had.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day Five: Gift Wrapping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me<br/>Five golden rings,<br/>Four calling birds,<br/>Three french hens,<br/>Two turtle doves, and<br/>A partridge in a pear tree</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kendra sat cross-legged in the attic, box in front of her. She put her playlist on shuffle and snapped her headphones over her ears. There were about ten other boxes next to her in a neat stack, along with two different rolls of wrapping paper, a tape dispenser, and her good pair of scissors. Seth was out with Dale in the yard, Stan and Ruth knew not to disturb her, and she was alone in the attic, ready to wrap present.</p>
<p>She picked up the box, examining it from different sides. After a moment’s consideration, she decided the second design of paper- a pattern of festive trees with a red background. Kendra laid it on the floor, rolling it out to the size she needed. She picked up her scissors and started to cut along the edge of the roll. The tip of her tongue protruded from her teeth as she sliced through the sheet in as straight a line as she could manage.</p>
<p>Kendra nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a large hand tap her shoulder. She looked up to meet Tanu’s eyes and he tapped his ear. Understanding instantly, she removed her headphones and jumped up. He smiled and opened his arms.</p>
<p>“Tanu!” Kendra cried. “You’re here!” She rushed into his arms and hugged him. He chuckled deeply, sending vibrations through her body. She pulled back after a minute, smiling broadly. </p>
<p>“You’re here earlier than I expected,” she said. “And, er-” Kendra tried to subtly shift herself around so he couldn't see her stack of gifts. It was a futile effort.</p>
<p>“It’s alright,” he said. “I can’t tell which one is for who. I was wondering if I could join you? I myself also have quite the stack of presents to wrap.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Kendra said, plopping back down to her spot on the ground. Tanu flashed her a thumbs up and walked out of the room. She unplugged her headphones, letting the music fill the space and turned it down a few notches.</p>
<p>Tanu waltzed back into the room a minute later with a towering stack of boxes filling his arms. He set them down carefully, winked at Kendra, and walked back out. Not ten seconds later, he returned with a few smaller boxes. One more trip brought one very large box.</p>
<p>“Last stop,” he said, heading out of the room. Kendra wondered how much more he could possibly have left to grab. His wobbling tower of boxes was taking up a good portion of the room already.</p>
<p>When Tanu returned, he was toting a large bundle on his back. Kendra looked at him questioningly and he smiled sheepishly in return. Letting down the bundle, fourteen rolls of brightly colored wrapping paper spilled out onto the floor. Kendra had to stop her jaw from dropping at the sight.</p>
<p>“Tanu,” she said incredulously.</p>
<p>He held up his hands in surrender. “I know, I know,” he chuckled. “A bit overboard.”</p>
<p>“A bit?” Kendra mouthed.</p>
<p>He pretended not to see her. “But it’s the holidays! We finally have a break, we should enjoy it to its fullest potential. Plus,” he added, “who doesn’t love going overboard every once and a while?”</p>
<p>Kendra nodded, conceding his point. They got to work, each working through their own pile of gifts. Although Tanu had infinitely more to do, he wrapped fast and cleanly, finishing his own pile before scooting over to help Kendra with hers.</p>
<p>Tanu showed Kendra how to do a fancy bow with the ribbon on each of her gifts. It took some concentration, but she figured it out eventually and thanked Tanu profusely. He simply clapped her on the shoulder and grinned.</p>
<p>Kendra couldn’t help but smile back and relax. Tanu had a way of making anyone seem at ease. He was great that way, always open and kind. He loved to laugh and make others laugh, and she did. She laughed and smiled, because she knew Tanu, practically her uncle at this point, would always be there with a kind eye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day Six: Baking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me<br/>Six geese a-laying,<br/>Five golden rings,<br/>Four calling birds,<br/>Three french hens,<br/>Two turtle doves, and<br/>A partridge in a pear tree</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kendra walked down the stairs into the kitchen, yawning and stretching, she did not expect to see Vanessa Santoro, in all her glory, standing at the counter and making pancakes. She was wearing jeans and a light blue sweatshirt that looked like it might’ve belonged to Warren at some point. Her hair was tied back with a darker blue bandana and she was softly humming. Surprisingly soft compared to her usual attire, but the look suited her.</p>
<p>“Van!” Kendra shouted, jumping down the last two stairs and rushing over to give Vanessa a hug. Vanessa turned around smoothly and caught Kendra in her arms right before they collided. She pulled out of the hug quickly, resting her hands on Kendra’s shoulders and squeezing them tightly.</p>
<p>“It’s so good to see you again,” Vanessa said, smiling brightly. “How have you been without me?”</p>
<p>Kendra grinned. “Bored,” she immediately replied. Vanessa smirked and released her, turning back to the griddle. Kendra peered over her shoulder and was surprised to see not just pancakes, but intricate pancake art. Snowflakes and Christmas trees and ornaments, all brightly colored and shaped perfectly. Kendra gaped at Van.</p>
<p>“Did you make these?” Kendra gushed.</p>
<p>Vanessa followed her gaze to the pancakes and flipped one idly. “I can teach you some time,” she offered casually.</p>
<p>Kendra’s eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly. Vanessa was one of her favorite people and any chance to spend time with her was time well spent, in Kendra’s books. It wasn’t so much the activity itself, it was the company in which to do it. Though, if Kendra was being honest, pancake art would be cool to learn as well.</p>
<p>Vanessa finished cooking the pancakes, stacking them onto a big plate, while Kendra sat on the counter next to her, in comfortable silence. As soon as she was done, Kendra slid off the counter to help her set the table. The smell of freshly cooked pancakes and maple syrup was enough to lure the rest of the family into the dining area. Seth came troddling down the stairs, Dale materialized from who-knows-where, Grandma and Grandpa Sorenson came out of Grandpa’s office, where they had been discussing something. Bracken and Tanu walked in from another room, in the midst of a polite conversation.</p>
<p>Last, but not least, not by far, Warren burst out of a closet, sporting a hideous red jumper with a badly knitted blob resembling a reindeer on the front. He had also coifed his hair upwards and wore felt antlers. Kendra cringed just looking at him.</p>
<p>“SURPRISE!” he yelled, throwing his arms out to the side. Nearly everyone winced back from the sheer volume, except Vanessa, who merely rolled her eyes at his antics.</p>
<p>After a moment of blinking at the blinding sight that was Warren’s clothing choice, Tanu and Seth chuckled, Bracken looked hopelessly confused, Grandpa Sorenson started grumbling under his breath and Grandma Sorenson heaved a long sigh.</p>
<p>“It’s too early for this, Warren,” Dale muttered, rolling his eyes affectionately and taking his place at the table.</p>
<p>Warren put on a huge fake pout. “It’s never too early for me.”</p>
<p>“I beg to differ,” Vanessa said, lightly socking him on the arm.</p>
<p>“Oh please, Van. You know you love me.”</p>
<p>Vanessa rolled her eyes again, though the corners of her mouth twitched undeniably upwards. Kendra walked over and gave Warren and quick hug and then went to find her place. Seth marched up to Warren, tapped him on each shoulder as if he were being knighted, and inclined his head deeply. Warren smirked and ruffled his hair, much to his protest. Vanessa set the plate of pancakes down in the center of the table, and everyone took their seats and started passing it around.</p>
<p>Kendra looked at the ones she had selected. A Christmas tree with blue strings of light and a stocking, striped red and white. They were almost too beautiful to eat. She said as much, and Vanessa smiled at her.</p>
<p>“We can always make more,” was all she said. Strangely enough, this comforted Kendra and she began to eat. They were perfectly cooked.</p>
<p>“What are your plans today?” Tanu asked the table.</p>
<p>Seth raised his hand eagerly. “Whatever it is you’re asking, I don’t have any plans, so I can help you with whatever potion-y stuff your doing.”</p>
<p>Tanu chuckled and patted Seth’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Just yard work,” Dale said, shrugging. “Warren’s going to help me with some of it, then we’ll probably come inside and play board games or something relaxing.”</p>
<p>“Board games aren’t relaxing,” Kendra heard Warren mutter. “They’re damn stressful.” She hid a smile.</p>
<p>“I think I’ll do some baking today,” Vanessa mused. “Might be fun.”</p>
<p>Kendra perked up. “Maybe I could help?”</p>
<p>Van squeezed Kendra’s shoulder. “Of course, tesoro. I’d love that.”</p>
<p>“I have a few things to do, but I might come join you,” Bracken said. “Or I’ll join Dale and Warren.” He shrugged. “I don’t really have a plan, just doing whatever today.”<br/>“Right,” Warren clapped his hands, startling everyone yet again. “Let’s get to it.” He hopped up and collected all the plates, whisking them back into the kitchen at an inhuman speed. Vanessa followed right behind him, and Kendra trailed behind Van at a slightly slower pace.</p>
<p>When she shuffled into the kitchen, Warren was washing dishes at the sink and Vanessa was shoving him playfully and shaking her head. He laughed and she cracked a smile, smacking him again and walking over to stand by Kendra.</p>
<p>Kendra looked at her curiously. Courtesy of Bracken, she knew that Vanessa and Warren had some history together. They looked so at ease with each other, it made Kendra wonder just how much history they had.</p>
<p>Vanessa started pulling bowls and measuring tools out of cupboards and setting them neatly on the counter. Warren finished up cleaning and skipped out of the kitchen, pausing only to stoop down on one knee and kiss the back of Vanessa’s hand lightly, to which Kendra raised her eyebrow.</p>
<p>Van swatted him away, but she was smiling too, and as soon as Warren had left the room, she clapped her hands together.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s get started,” she said, measuring out a cup of flour. “I’ll work on the dry ingredients, you can work on the wet. You just need to take-” she trailed off at Kendra’s stare. “What?”</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” she asked. When Van looked at her questioningly, she elaborated. “Between you and Warren?”</p>
<p>Vanessa laughed and shook her head. “Nothing, tesoro.”</p>
<p>Kendra raised her eyebrow skeptically.</p>
<p>“We work well together. We get sent on missions together. That’s all it is.”</p>
<p>“You’re literally wearing his sweatshirt.” Kendra wasn’t entirely sure about the truth in this statement, but Vanessa looked down at the jacket in mild amusement, so Kendra assumed she must’ve been right.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Van said thoughtfully. “I suppose I am. I steal everybody’s stuff though, it’s not a big deal.”</p>
<p>Kendra tried one more time. “Everybody sensed it,” she said. “At the breakfast table. You’re different around each other. Are you sure you aren’t secretly dating?”</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure, considering I don’t like men,” Vanessa said casually.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Kendra said, startled but not entirely surprised. “Alright.”</p>
<p>“Warren isn’t heterosexual either, but that’s not my story to tell.” Vanessa smirked and turned back to her mixing bowl. “And now that that’s settled, are you going to help me with this or will you just stand there all day?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Under Vanessa’s instruction, Kendra soon had a mixing bowl with the wet ingredients mixed together. Vanessa combined both bowls and they caught up with each other; from Van telling all about her latest adventures(mocking Warren for getting mortally injured again), to Kendra’s slightly less exciting updates on Fablehaven.<br/>“So what about you and Bracken, then?” Vanessa asked.</p>
<p>“W-what about us?” Kendra said, fighting down the blush rising up her face. “It’s nothing. We’re not dating or anything.”</p>
<p>Vanessa mirrored Kendra’s earlier expression, pulling her eyebrow into a doubtful pose. “Oh yeah,” Vanessa said, “and I’m not Vanessa.”</p>
<p>“I’m serious,” Kendra protested. “We’re not dating.”</p>
<p>Vanessa shrugged and tapped her on the nose. “Not yet you aren’t.”</p>
<p>Kendra made a face and Vanessa laughed. She slid the pan into the oven, setting a timer, and grabbed Kendra’s hand, leading her out of the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Let’s go check on the boys, shall we?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day Seven: Ornaments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me<br/>Seven swans a-swimming,<br/>Six geese a-laying,<br/>Five golden rings,<br/>Four calling birds,<br/>Three french hens,<br/>Two turtle doves, and<br/>A partridge in a pear tree</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>DIRECT CONTINUATION FROM DAY SIX</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They could hear the shouting before they even entered the room. Vanessa squeezed her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose, heaving a long suffering sigh.<br/>“I swear to god, they’re playing Monopoly or Catan.”</p>
<p>Kendra looked at her curiously, but followed her into the room without another word. She was immediately greeted with the sight of Warren and Dale standing up, pointing and shouting over the top of each other. Bracken was also standing, though he was rubbing his temples as well as arguing.</p>
<p>“You aren’t doing your job!” Warren yelled, throwing his hands down onto the table. “You’re supposed to be the banker, you utter fool.”</p>
<p>“I am the banker,” Dale retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. “I have been doing my job, I give you everything you earn.”</p>
<p>Bracken raised a hand. “I passed ‘GO’ three turns ago and you still haven’t given me my cash.”</p>
<p>Dale sighed and hit his fist to his head. “Do you expect me to keep track of every single little thing? ‘Oh, Warren drew a card,’ they say. ‘Bracken passed go.’ Might I ask why you only inform me of this three turns after the fact!?”</p>
<p>“Because you’re supposed to be paying attention to that kind of stuff!” Warren said, exasperated.</p>
<p>“No I’m not!” Dale shouted. “You need to inform me of when you should get paid.”</p>
<p>“It’s literally your job as the banker,” Warren hissed. “That is the whole point, Dale-”</p>
<p>Vanessa cleared her throat, marching into the room and examining their board disinterestedly. All three men immediately shut up, watching Vanessa apprehensively.<br/>After a minute, she spoke. “Are you guys enjoying your nice, fun, relaxing board game?” she asked, amusement coloring her words.</p>
<p>Warren scowled, crossing his arms over his chest like a toddler. Kendra bit back a snicker. She turned to Dale, frowning.</p>
<p>“A word of advice,” she said. “Never play monopoly with your brother. “Never play Catan with him either. Or Ticket to Ride.”</p>
<p>Warren interrupted. “Hey,” he said indignantly. “I’m not that bad, I actually enjoy Ticket to Ride, thank you very much.”</p>
<p>Vanessa raised her eyebrow at him. “Are we just going to ignore the time you upturned the board when someone blocked your winning move?”<br/>Warren shut his mouth.</p>
<p>Dale laughed out loud. “I want to hear about this,” he said.</p>
<p>Vanessa winked at him. “Come on then, let’s find somewhere else to be. You’re welcome to come too, prettyboy.”</p>
<p>Bracken considered for a moment. He seemed to sense that Kendra wanted some time to catch up with her cousin.</p>
<p>“Sure, why not?” He passed Kendra on the way out of the room, squeezing her hand briefly and whispering, “I’ll come hang out with you later.”</p>
<p>She smiled up at him. Vanessa smirked at Kendra as she followed Bracken out of the room. Dale trailed behind.</p>
<p>Warren flopped down back onto the couch with an release of air.</p>
<p>“Looks like it’s just us now, K.”</p>
<p>Kendra made her way over to him and started putting away the discarded board game. He sat forward and helped her tuck all the pieces into the box.</p>
<p>“What do you want to do?” she asked.</p>
<p>He pursed his lips. “I don’t really care, whatever you feel like doing. Some sort of art project, maybe?”</p>
<p>Kendra nodded, and idea springing to her mind. “Why don’t we make ornaments? For the tree. Custom ornaments.”</p>
<p>Warren’s eyes lit up with mischief. “I have the perfect thing for that. Be right back.” He sprinted out of the room, and Kendra left too, gathering up all the art supplies she could and taking them back to meet with Warren. He was heaving a large tote bag with a duck embroidered into it. He set it down and starting unpacking it’s contents. Kendra was amazed to see it was packed with paints and brushes, along with tubes of multi-colored glitter and a several wooden cutouts of snowflakes and candy canes.</p>
<p>“W-why do you have all that?” Kendra said, slightly worried what his original plan was for the glitter.</p>
<p>He hummed in response, organizing everything on the low table neatly into rows. Kendra rolled up her sleeves and picked up a wood piece, selecting a few brushes and taking a paint palette. Warren did the same, taking a candy cane and examining it through squinted eyes, as if envisioning what it would look like when completed.</p>
<p>Squirting green paint into the first slot on his empty palette, tongue protruding from between his teeth, he looked up at Kendra.</p>
<p>“What have you been up to, K?” he asked.</p>
<p>Kendra considered. “Not much, really,” she admitted. “I’ve been mainly waiting and looking forward to you showing up.”</p>
<p>“Aw, you’ve been looking forward to seeing little ol’ me? I’m flattered, truly.”</p>
<p>Kendra rolled her eyes, shaking slightly with repressed laughter. She dipped her paintbrush in a light blue shade she had been mixing and took her first stroke. Almost immediately, Warren set down his ornament and started clapping earnestly.</p>
<p>“It looks beautiful, K. Truly a masterpiece.”</p>
<p>Kendra leaned over and flicked him on the arm, and they fell into easy conversation. After a few minutes, she recalled what Vanessa had said and hesitated, not wanting to inquire on a private topic.</p>
<p>Warren, of course, sensed her hesitance.</p>
<p>“Is something wrong?” he asked, concern lacing his features.</p>
<p>She waved him off. “No, nothing is wrong. I was just wondering…” She hesitated again.</p>
<p>“You can ask me anything, K. I promise it’s fine.”</p>
<p>“Are you gay?” she blurted, then felt mortified for asking so bluntly.</p>
<p>Warren blinked, then grinned. “Not quite,” he explained. “I’m bi. Why are you asking?”</p>
<p>“Vanessa might’ve mentioned something about you not being straight- wait, did you say you were bisexual?” Kendra asked curiously. Warren hummed a confirmation and Kendra blinked. “I guess we have more in common than we thought,” she muttered.</p>
<p>Warren paused for a split second, then his grin grew wider as he looked at her outfit. He raised his eyebrows. “I should’ve guessed,” he joked, waving at her cuffed jeans. “In all seriousness though, that’s cool. Great actually. We should get matching shirts.”</p>
<p>Kendra laughed. Warren smiled sheepishly. “Okay- maybe not matching shirts, if you’re not ready for that.”</p>
<p>She shook her head. “No, that would be nice, actually.”</p>
<p>Warren flashed her his signature sideways smile and continued painting, quizzing her about how she was doing, updates on Fablehaven, and what was happening between her and Bracken. Almost the same questions as Vanessa, but she didn’t mind. She found herself giving different answers. Vanessa was easy to talk to, but Warren was too, in a completely different way. He turned everything into a joke, unless she was in danger(she was careful not to mention anything remotely dangerous <br/>to him, lest he go into full protective-cousin mode).</p>
<p>It was a good day, she reflected, as she and Warren hung up their collection of painted ornaments. It was good to have her family all united, just in time for the holidays.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day Eight: Gingerbread House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me<br/>Eight maids a-milking,<br/>Seven swans a-swimming,<br/>Six geese a-laying,<br/>Five golden rings,<br/>Four calling birds,<br/>Three french hens,<br/>Two turtle doves, and<br/>A partridge in a pear tree</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seth wandered down the stairs that morning, nothing in mind. He didn’t have any plans for the day, except maybe spend the day with Warren or Vanessa. He didn’t mind the lack of plans though, for he was a spontaneous person. He could easily work something out.</p>
<p>Seth Sorenson was always either the earliest riser or the latest. Today, it appeared to be the latter. Bracken was sitting at the counter, dazed out. Seth walked up to him and snapped in his face. He perked up, focusing in on Seth and smiling.</p>
<p>“Why are you still here?” Seth asked. “It’s nearly noon.”</p>
<p>Bracken frowned. “I was waiting for you.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>Bracken nodded his head, hopping off the stool and standing up. “I realized we haven’t had a lot of time together to just hang out and chill. I wouldn’t really count a dungeon as a good bonding experience.”</p>
<p>Seth cracked a smile. Indeed, thinking back, the last time he had spent quality time with the unicorn was in the dungeon where they had met. Seth heaved himself onto the counter, swinging his legs back and forth. “So what do you want to do?” he asked, pulling open all the random drawers and cupboards he could reach. Finding nothing, he hopped off again, walking around the room, continuing to open all the cabinets.</p>
<p>Bracken watched quizzically. “What are you looking for?”</p>
<p>Seth opened a cupboard under the counter, finding what he was looking for. He pulled out a box, showing it off triumphantly to Bracken, who stared back at him with a blank look.</p>
<p>“It’s a gingerbread house,” Seth said.</p>
<p>“Ah,” Bracken said, still clearly confused.</p>
<p>Seth took it out to the dining table and set it down. He ran back into the kitchen to grab a cookie sheet, and set that on the table as well. Pulling out the pieces, Seth spread them out on the sheet, moving all the decorations to the side for the moment. He explained to Bracken what a gingerbread house was in the simplest terms possible, and handed him a piping bag. They dumped the frosting into it and started building, constructing the basic shape of the house.</p>
<p>“Now we have to wait for it to set,” Seth said, plopping down.</p>
<p>“Is that the only way?”</p>
<p>Seth looked up. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Couldn’t we put it in the freezer or something?” Bracken elaborated.</p>
<p>Seth hummed in thought. “That sounds like a horrible idea. Let’s do it.”</p>
<p>It probably wouldn’t work, Seth thought. It would probably fall apart or crack. It might not set. But he was all ears for experimentation, so he helped Bracken carry the tray to the fridge, where they arranged the freezer and stuck it in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it’s not broken,” Bracken reported the next morning as he pulled the gingerbread out of the freezer. “So that’s a good thing.”</p>
<p>Seth craned his neck forward, trying to get a better look around Bracken’s shoulder. “You mean it actually worked?” he gasped.</p>
<p>Bracken shrugged, carrying it over to the table and setting it down gently. Seth whistled in astonishment.</p>
<p>“If we’re in the trend of stupid ideas-” Seth began. </p>
<p>“No,” Bracken said.</p>
<p>“You didn’t even hear my idea!”</p>
<p>“Let’s just decorate the house, please,” begged Bracken. “Let’s not commit mass arson or whatever it is you do for fun.”</p>
<p>Seth put a hand to his chest in mock offense. “I can’t believe you could accuse me of doing something like that.” </p>
<p>Bracken stared at him hard. “Does your idea have anything- anything at all- to do with fire?”</p>
<p>Seth hung his head. “I suppose so.”</p>
<p>“Then let’s just stick with this project for now,” Bracken said, slinging an arm over Seth’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“For now?” The spark of mischief reignited in his eyes.</p>
<p>“For now,” Bracken promised.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day Nine: Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me<br/>Nine ladies dancing<br/>Eight maids a-milking,<br/>Seven swans a-swimming,<br/>Six geese a-laying,<br/>Five golden rings,<br/>Four calling birds,<br/>Three french hens,<br/>Two turtle doves, and<br/>A partridge in a pear tree</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a harmless adventure, really. Letting Seth drag him out into the woods hadn’t been a big deal, at least not until they got back to the house, and not two hours later Seth was sick in bed with steady fever. So maybe it was Warren’s fault. He was certainly blaming himself. After all, he was known for being rather protective of his younger cousins.</p>
<p>“You need to stop blaming yourself. Fretting over him will only make it worse,” Vanessa said, falling into step with him as soon as he stepped foot outside the room. </p>
<p>He had refused to leave Seth’s side for the past four hours, only moving to get him more tissues or more blankets or whatever he needed.</p>
<p>Briefly he wondered how Vanessa had known exactly what he was thinking, then he pushed the thought aside. Of course she knew. She couldn’t be his partner for years and not know how his mind worked.</p>
<p>“Plus, aren’t you a little sick too?”</p>
<p>Warren shook his head fervently. “Absolutely not, what would make you think such a thing?” Truth be told, he was feeling slightly under the weather, but there were bigger issues to deal with at the moment. Seth needed his help, and he wasn’t going to let him down.</p>
<p>“Seth doesn’t need you,” Vanessa said, then cringed at her bad wording. “I mean, he doesn’t need you specifically at the moment. He has Kendra and Bracken and Tanu, and Stan and Ruth to take care of him. Also,” she said, bumping him lightly with her shoulder. “You know how much he hates being babied.”</p>
<p>Warren sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I know,” he admitted. “I just can’t help but feeling I’ve let him down somehow.”</p>
<p>Vanessa stared at Warren. “Love, please take care of yourself too. You have done literally nothing wrong.”</p>
<p>Somehow Vanessa managed to sound both patronizing and like an exasperated parent at the same time. Warren smiled at her sheepishly.</p>
<p>“No promises,” he said, ducking back into the attic room to escape her.</p>
<p>It was three more hours before Vanessa managed to drag Warren out of the room, forcing him to go to sleep. He protested the entire time, although he did need it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the morning, Seth was surprised to see Vanessa sitting by his bedside and not Warren, who had been hovering over him like a vulture ever since he had admitted to feeling sick. Not that he minded.</p>
<p>“Hey Van,” he said tiredly, straining to sit up and stretch out his arms. His muscles were sore his voice came out nasally. </p>
<p>“Don’t move,” she instructed, standing up. He groaned in frustration, fighting the urge to jump and and run around. He didn’t like being told what to do. Vanessa, he knew, had his best interests at heart, but telling him not to move triggered the opposite reaction.</p>
<p>“Where’s Warren?” he said.</p>
<p>Vanessa pursed her lips. “That, I actually don’t know. I didn’t think he’d sleep in.”</p>
<p>Seth snorted. “It’s Warren. Since when does he do what is expected?”</p>
<p>“Knowing him, he’ll probably have gotten injured too,” Vanessa said, but she was only half joking.</p>
<p>Seth scrunched his nose. “You should probably go check on him.” Sensing her next question, he made a placating gesture with his hands. “I’m fine by myself, go check on your boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“Not my boyfriend,” Vanessa said. “So ungrateful. I stay all night with you and this is how you repay me. Honestly, scemo, such horrible manners.” She sniffed dramatically and walked to the door. Just before she slipped out, Seth called after her.</p>
<p>“And Vanessa?” She paused. “Thanks.” Seth saw the faintest hint of a smile on her face before she left Seth alone to his thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vanessa slipped silently into the guest bedroom Warren was occupying. She stood in the doorway for a minute, before flipping on the lightswitch. He was lying on top of his bed, covering his face with his arm, and didn’t even flinch when the lights came on. Vanessa walked to his side, sighing, and reached over to feel his forehead.</p>
<p>“I’m not sick,” he muttered, not moving. “I’m fine, Vanessa, go away.”</p>
<p>Vanessa raised an eyebrow at his pale, shivering form. “I beg to differ.”</p>
<p>He groaned, shifting to his other side, his back to Vanessa. “I’m fine,” he repeated.</p>
<p>“Warren Burgess, I have never seen anyone less fine than you are right now. Stay where you are, I’ll be back.” That was a lie, of course. She had seen him with so many injuries he should’ve died long ago. But when dealing with a sick Warren, the only way to match him was to rival his dramatics with her own.</p>
<p>“Do you see me jumping up?” he grumbled, adjusting positions once more.</p>
<p>Vanessa rolled her eyes, though he couldn’t see her do so, and speed-walked out of the room. She headed straight for the kitchen, getting to work heating up soup and three mugs of hot tea. She brought the first bowl and mug up to Seth, who thanked her, and took one mug for herself. On a tray, she carried soup and tea into Warren’s room.</p>
<p>He was still curled up on his bed. He hadn’t moved an inch. Vanessa set the tray down and lightly shook him until he sat up dizzily. He understood her intentions and scooted backwards, leaning against his pillow but sitting mostly upright. She set the tray next to him and sat down on his other side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and putting on a relaxing playlist. They sat there for a while, talking and laughing and, in Warren’s case, coughing. Vanessa stayed with him until he dozed off again, and then some, not minding if she got sick herself, and cursing herself for choosing such a loveable idiot as a partner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Day Ten: Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me<br/>Ten lords a-leaping<br/>Nine ladies dancing<br/>Eight maids a-milking,<br/>Seven swans a-swimming,<br/>Six geese a-laying,<br/>Five golden rings,<br/>Four calling birds,<br/>Three french hens,<br/>Two turtle doves, and<br/>A partridge in a pear tree</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house was getting merrier and merrier by the day. With three days left until Christmas day, Vanessa was hanging up decorations, Tanu was lighting candles and playing Uno with Seth, and Warren was belting carols at the top of his lungs. Life was good.</p>
<p>Kendra spotted Bracken leaning against a wall. She walked over to him quickly.</p>
<p>“Hey, what’s up?” she asked. “Are you enjoying the holidays?”</p>
<p>He looked over at her and a small smile broke out over his face.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s nice,” he said after a minute. “It’s very interesting to see how you guys celebrate here.”</p>
<p>A wave of discomfort washed through Kendra. She had nearly forgotten that the Fairy Kingdom had its own customs and holidays. “Hey, about that-” she didn’t know what to say.</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” he seemed to understand her without any need for words. “I love it here. It’s different, but it’s fun. You all are more of a family than mine ever was.”</p>
<p>Kendra looked at him, puzzled. “I thought your family got along pretty well?”</p>
<p>Bracken shrugged, scuffing his toe against the floor. “I mean, they do- we do. We get along great. We just… never really act like a family, you know what I mean? We’ve never been like this.” He gestured vaguely into the room where everyone was bustling about. “We’ve never been so at ease with each other.”</p>
<p>Kendra reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly.</p>
<p>“Now you have a home away from home, a second family that you are always welcome in.”</p>
<p>Bracken squeezed back, looking brighter than before. “I-” he shook himself. “Thanks, Kendra. That means a lot.”</p>
<p>“Anytime.”</p>
<p>The red and green holiday lights that Warren was hanging up shone onto his face. It illuminated the sparkles in his eyes, his perfect features and angelic hair. He seemed happy, albeit a bit annoyed by the rest of the room.</p>
<p>“Is something wrong?”</p>
<p>He shook his head. “No, everything’s great. I’m just not used to all this-”</p>
<p>“All this what?” Kendra asked after a second of his pause.</p>
<p>“All this happiness.” He sighed. “It sounds pathetic, I know.”<br/>“It’s not pathetic,” Kendra assured him, guiding him out of the room. Seth started giggling loudly, probably at something Tanu said, and Warren hit a final high note of a song. Surprisingly, it didn’t sound bad, but he held it long enough for Vanessa to lightly slap his arm as she passed by.</p>
<p>Bracken looked grateful to be away from all the craziness, even if he didn’t say it. She took him down the hallway, talking quietly, until he stopped.</p>
<p>Kendra looked at him weirdly. “...what?”</p>
<p>He pointed up helplessly and she froze. Hanging directly above their heads was a single sprig of mistletoe, perfectly green and tied with a little red bow. Bracken fidgeted awkwardly. Kendra looked at him curiously, deciding to ignore the implications for a minute.</p>
<p>“How do you know what this is?” she asked. “It’s a Christmas tradition.”</p>
<p>“We have something similar to it in the Fairy Realm. Different plant, of course, but same concept.”</p>
<p>Kendra thought for a moment. “We could pretend we never saw it,” she suggested eventually, though her heart was screaming ‘please don’t say yes.’</p>
<p>Bracken shook his head helplessly. “It’s bad luck if you don’t.”</p>
<p>“Are you superstitious?”</p>
<p>“When it comes to traditions like this,” he said.</p>
<p>Kendra was torn. On one hand, she did want to kiss him, but on the other, she wasn’t sure if she was ready. All she knew for certain was she didn’t want their first kiss to be forced because of some stupid tradition.</p>
<p>“Do you want to?” she asked quietly.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Do you actually want to kiss me?”</p>
<p>He stared at her for a long moment, before slowly nodding, choosing to be completely truthful. “Yes,” he said. “I do.”</p>
<p>“Just not now?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He took in a breath. “I don’t want it to be forced.”</p>
<p>“Then let’s pretend we never saw it,” Kendra said, her heart sinking. He had confirmed her exact thoughts, and she supposed that was a good thing. But it didn’t stop her from feeling slightly upset. She struggled not to show it.</p>
<p>Leaning forward, on her tiptoes, she kissed Bracken lightly on the cheek, lips barely brushing skin.</p>
<p>“Let’s pretend this never happened,” she repeated, taking his hand and walking past the spot where the mistletoe hung, perfectly green and happy, taunting her.<br/>Someday, she promised herself. One day, it would happen, and they could be together. Someday, on their own terms. The thought- the silent promise- made her smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Day Eleven: Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me<br/>Eleven pipers piping<br/>Ten lords a-leaping<br/>Nine ladies dancing<br/>Eight maids a-milking,<br/>Seven swans a-swimming,<br/>Six geese a-laying,<br/>Five golden rings,<br/>Four calling birds,<br/>Three french hens,<br/>Two turtle doves, and<br/>A partridge in a pear tree</p>
<p>~~<br/>(This one is more of a filler, in-between moment. Not a full one-shot.)<br/>~~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seth looked at the assortment of sweaters, laid out on the bed. He carefully picked each one up, examining it, before selecting two and handing them to Tanu. Tanu tucked them under his arm and started packing away the rest, before pausing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“These are the ones?”</p>
<p>Seth nodded. There was no debate. He also grabbed a box, full of felt and yarn and fabric. He followed Tanu into his room, dropping down the box on the table Tanu had set up. Tanu had a collection of other sweaters, already designed and put together, hanging up on coat hangers.</p>
<p>They had already agreed to a design, and Tanu sat right down and got to work. The old sewing machine rattled as the fabric passed under it. Seth watched carefully over Tanu’s shoulder, pointing out little corrections in design. Tanu stopped and thought about it, they discussed it, and then he made the adjustment.<br/>Designing patterns and clothing was not something Seth had a natural aptitude at. He had never really had a sense of style. But when it came to designing something so ugly, no one in their right mind would wear it? That was something he could do.</p>
<p>Tanu finished up both sweaters fairly quickly and grinned up at Seth.</p>
<p>“You know,” he said. “You and I are going to be the best dressed people there.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Seth said. “Warren has some pretty nasty sweaters.”</p>
<p>“Then we’ll just have to up our game.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vanessa hung the last string of lights across the wall, stepping down from her stepladder and nearly bumping Warren, who was organizing the table’s decorations into an aesthetically pleasing way. He sensed her behind him and spun around.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you excited for our Christmas party?” He bounced up and down on the tips of his toes. “I know you’re not big on holiday stuff, but even if you’re not celebrating Christmas-”</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course I’m coming,” Vanessa said, calming him down with a wave of her hands. “I’m not coming to celebrate Christmas, I’m coming to celebrate us, this family.”</p>
<p>Warren smiled at her and she smiled back. It was an unusual interaction, smiling genuinely, rather than smirking. But it was nice. It was nice, Vanessa thought, to be with her found family for the holidays. She remembered when she and Warren used to spend the holidays together, often on missions, without break. She hadn’t spent it with him for many years, not since he had fallen into a comatose state.</p>
<p>It was going to be a blast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Day Twelve: Christmas Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me<br/>Twelve drummers drumming<br/>Eleven pipers piping<br/>Ten lords a-leaping<br/>Nine ladies dancing<br/>Eight maids a-milking,<br/>Seven swans a-swimming,<br/>Six geese a-laying,<br/>Five golden rings,<br/>Four calling birds,<br/>Three french hens,<br/>Two turtle doves, and<br/>A partridge in a pear tree</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stockings were hung. The tree was alight. Everyone sleeping, not a person in sight. When out came a figure, clad in all black. A bag full of presents, carefully wrapped. He placed them neatly, under the tree, nestled in ribbons, so tied carefully. No one awoke, he slipped back to his room, waiting for morning, when laughter would bloom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christmas morning was an interesting experience. Kendra woke up early; the sky was still dark. Seth was already awake, sitting up in bed, staring at her, as if willing her to wake up already. As soon as he saw her sit up, a grin spread over his face.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you wake me up?” There was no real reason to be quiet, but Kendra spoke almost in a whisper, afraid of ruining the magical air that came every year on only this day.</p>
<p>Seth glanced at his alarm clock. “It’s 6:45 am,” he said. “And you know the rule.”<br/>Kendra did know the rule. No waking each other up before 7:00 AM. That was the rule on any holiday, decided by the siblings after one such day where they woke up at 4:00 AM. Kendra hugged her knees up to her chest.</p>
<p>“Do you want to get up now?” Kendra suggested. “We’re both awake.”</p>
<p>Seth nodded, hopping out of bed and yawning. He grabbed a fresh green shirt and maroon jeans, slipping silently out of the room and into the bathroom. Kendra slid her feet out of bed, shivering in the chill winter air, and grabbed her outfit she had laid out the day before, quickly changing into it.</p>
<p>She met Seth outside the room and they padded down the stairs together in thick, woolen, (matching) festive socks. They headed directly for the kitchen, and Kendra started boiling milk on the stove top, while Seth grabbed a candy cane and stuck it in his mouth. They stayed relatively silent.</p>
<p>Kendra poured mugs of hot chocolate for both of them, and also several mugs for the rest of the family. Seth grabbed the whipped cream and sprinkles, decorating each cup. He took one in each hand and walked in the direction of Grandma and Grandpa Sorenson’s room. Kendra grabbed three, holding two in one hand, and walked to the guest rooms. She went to Warren’s room first, knocking on the door with her foot and waiting a minute for Warren to open it.<br/>He raised his eyebrows at her and took a cup from her hand, sipping at it. “It’s so early.” He yawned, and took a second cup from her hand, following her towards <br/>Vanessa’s room. Vanessa woke easily, snatching the cup from her hands and drinking half of it in one gulp.</p>
<p>She swallowed. “This isn’t coffee,” she deadpanned. Warren laughed and Kendra grinned.</p>
<p>“No, it’s much more festive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vanessa looked at the red, green, and white sprinkles doubtfully. “Is this your brother’s doing.”</p>
<p>“It’s pretty obvious,” Kendra joked, exiting the room with Warren in tow. They waited outside the room for a minute, and Vanessa joined them, looking grumpy but awake.</p>
<p>Warren halted suddenly. “Wait,” he said. “I’ll be right back, go on without me.” He sprinted back in the direction of his room. Vanessa noticed Kendra shivering, and pulled her back into the room. She rummaged around in her closet, before finding a red jacket that matched her outfit. It was light and shiny, and Kendra put it on gratefully. Vanessa pulled out a leather jacket for herself and shrugged that on.</p>
<p>“While Warren is styling his hair or whatever, I figure we can get ready ourselves,” Vanessa said. “Go take that cup to Tanu and then come meet me in the upstairs bathroom.”</p>
<p>Kendra nodded, walking quickly towards Tanu’s guest room. She handed him the cup, though he was still half asleep, and slipped out of the room. Heading up the stairs, she opened the door to the bathroom. Vanessa was there, curling her hair. She greeted Kendra as she came in, finishing up with her hair.</p>
<p>“You look great,” Kendra said, admiring Van’s gorgeous curls. She was fast. She had already done her makeup, dark red lips and eye shadow. Her winged eyeliner flew up past her eye on each side.</p>
<p>“Thanks, tesoro,” Vanessa said, fastening dangling hoop earrings. She spent the next ten minutes styling Kendra’s hair into loose, bouncy curls, before sending her back downstairs.</p>
<p>Kendra ran down the stairs, laughing, and almost ran into Seth at the bottom. She crinkled her nose.</p>
<p>“What are you wearing?”</p>
<p>Seth sported a red sweater, strings and mini-pompoms sticking out from all over it, and red lace adorning the sleeves.</p>
<p>“The ugliest sweater you’ve ever seen,” he said proudly.</p>
<p>“You got that right,” she muttered under her breath.</p>
<p>“I’m going to beat Warren.”</p>
<p>“Is it a competition?” she asked.</p>
<p>Seth’s eyes blazed. “It’s always a competition.”</p>
<p>Kendra rolled her eyes playfully and kept walking.</p>
<p>In the living room, people looked half-asleep, but they were depositing their wrapped gifts under the tree. She held back a laugh as she saw Tanu and Warren also participating in Seth’s ugly sweater challenge. Warren had coiffed his hair again, this time with white, sparkling snowflake decorations and golden stars pinned in, giving him a halo of glitter.</p>
<p>Everyone had smiles on their faces and was chattering happily. She knew some of them didn’t really celebrate Christmas, but that wasn’t what they were doing, she decided. They might be having their party on Christmas Day, but they weren’t celebrating christmas. They were celebrating love, and happiness, and finally getting a break. They were celebrating being together, and toasting to many more days all together, as a single family. They were celebrating family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>